The Yin Yang Existence
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Based off the ending of Max Heart, I really wanted to do another story but I came up with this drabble. Based on Hikari, Hikaru, Lulun and Porun future after many years later; those whom Weave and Guide the Future with Light's twelve wills  no Hearties ..


**AN: Just finished Pretty Cure Max Heart and the finale was absolutely wonderful. When I was thinking about doing a fic… this is what came to mind. Though honestly… I wanted to do another Nagisa and Honka story (not as a pairing however)… but I don't really have the 1st season with me to remember a certain character.**

**To be honest… It's slightly inspired by two other franchises, can you guess which?**

_What value is there in a one time-only life?_

_No matter how many times I repeat it, I can't restore it_

_Even if I know it's fated to end one day._

**Song: Paradise –Fantasm- **

Umineko Motion Graphic 5 (Second Motion Graphic based on EP4 VN of Umineko)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The world had been in peace from darkness, from overwhelming despair and inequitable emotions. However peace in mankind does not exist generally, mostly by the external and internal hardship a man has to carry all along his life. But… love cannot be acknowledged without a future or past moment of pain and sorrow, even hatred is necessary to acknowledge what true happiness is all about. She had seen it, she had always knew of it, she couldn't even deny it if asked, but… she could certainly lie about it. Humans blamed everything on everybody else, some few had the actual knowledge to understand some sorrows came from their own actions… but men were torn to millions of pieces when they self-inflicted hatred upon themselves by the huge amount of pressure from a single expectation of a single person; from others or themselves.

Japan was infamous for the highest amount of suicides; by students, adults and other type of people one couldn't imagine.

Her brother, her brother was one who couldn't help but feel those hidden but overflowing emotions. Hikaru; the son of darkness and the brother of Light, was one of the few powerful beings who was born (neither cursed or blessed… he was merely a born system) to command and obey the darkness for all eternity. He could kill amount of uncountable lives with simply blinking in his own hatred. Many would call him the devil, even a once forgotten name, a name that barely existed in human history… That name was a simple but very powerful, a name only the two gods could understand… Satan was a name given in the time of many, many years later of this name, it was…

…_**Angra Manyu…**_

The name of Humanities true evil, where all humans lived a pure, sin-free life; a devil was born… and now was once more absorbed by Hikaru, no… maybe Hikaru was the reborn Devil of mankind's sake. The devil is needed if there is too be a pure, sin-free world, people who acted good needed somebody, anybody really, to be that godforsaken evil…

If evil did not have a representative, then there could be no good or evil discussion among all of mankind. Where evil lurks, is where good is born… an infinitive loop of good and evil. The Dark Zone, the Dark Precure, and many others… Pretty Cure… Pretty Cure was merely a concept of what good could become. But only so very few could be a chosen for that pure concept, an incomplete concept of mankind. Without her power, without her help… Pretty Cure could not fight evil like the Dark Zone, her creatures, her world and her concepts must be mindlessly accepted if the world is not to be swallowed by the endless void.

But even knowing that, Pretty Cure Black and White… fought with all their might, never to let go of their precious friend. Light gives life, the darkness ends all life… but together they rule a world that cannot deny any of their combined concepts.

"Hey, Hikari-san what's wrong?" A cheerful voice came, the girl was in her teens and laughed happily as in her hands were takoyakis as she went to sit down beside her one and only best friend. Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka… Knowledge and Courage, black and white, different but alike, balancing and upholding the concept of Black and White: Good and Evil. Yin and Yang… Women and Men.

Yin was understood as a woman, so Yukishiro Honoka would be the male of the group, thus bearing the significances of Yang. Yang equals White, Yin equals Black: Pretty Cure Black and White; The Emissaries of Light , forever, returning demons to the voids they came from. Sadly… their fate was never that big of their own free will, two people who were perfect for one another obeying the Goddess of Light; Hikari… the Queen's life, the twelve will weaving and guiding the future endlessly. They became Hikari's friends and Hikari believed she was truly their friend… but like Akane Kujou, her influence was irresistible. Whatever she wish became a reality, nobody could even imagine they were forced to believe in things that don't exist or things they don't believe in.

Akane Kujou had no brothers or sisters… yet, here she has two cousins: Hikari and Hikaru.

"… It's nothing." She spoke in her always yet gentle tone as she faced Nagisa.

Nagisa's radiant smile was beautiful… she was one who always lived her life, love however was a boundary she couldn't easily jump. Beside her was Honoka who stared at her a bit worried as her shoulder's were down, but her smile was a simple one, that of always.

"…" Porun and Lulun were on the bench, unlike Mipple and Mepple, they notice the differences of that moment from the others. For all eternity was just another instance for the higher beings like them. They were much, much more younger than anybody, but youth comes on the length a single life can hold. Eternal Youth comes with Eternal Life… But all things end, even the same moment of time will surely come to an end. Because Instance and Eternity may seem different… but were very similar, that's why Hikari tended to hold onto this single, once-in-a-lifetime moment, the highest of highest moments of happiness of her friends and herself.

"So how did it go…?" Honoka asked while she smiled like a raccoon fox, her eyes were gleaming all knowledgeable.

Nagisa laugh out of embarrassment as she pushed herself away from her leaning friend. Beside her and Honoka was Shiho and Rina who were hiding their curved smiles of knowledge of their age and gossip.

"Un-huh! Un-huh! Come on, come on, come on! Tell us, Tell us, Tell us, Nagisa-chan! We're waiting for the juicy moments!" Rina shook her hands as she moved herself closer to Nagisa as she crossed the table.

"Uhh-… Hahaha! I don't know what to say… Umm-… I- hahaha I don't know! I really don't know! I really don't BUT! He said YES! OH MY GOD! He really said yes! I can't even believe it! He said yes!" Nagisa began to scream as she was finally noticing what happen the moment before as she grabbed Honoka's hand and began to cry in her huge excitement as the other girls screamed happily. Such a strong emotion can bring tears of joy, yet it was so much easier to cry in sorrow… happiness this strong could only stay so strong if one held such a firm belief.

It was Saturday, they had just finished school and their next term was starting very soon. Nagisa had finally gotten the courage to admit her feelings head on to her lovelife, a boy who would be with her for a very long time… that is if you counted human years.

Was it Fujipi-sanpai? Maybe, but that wasn't really important… all there is to know this was their second year of High School, it would soon be collage in another year after their third year of school. High School was a much stricter place than Middle School, but they still found fun with their classmates, but Nagisa had gain a rival in her own Lacrosse Team, rival was her sanpai and the vice-captain of the team, not to mention a better sportsmanship in practically every sport and admired by all. Unknown to Nagisa or to Honoka, the girl who seemed heartless was actually very scared, scars that people like Nagisa couldn't possibly understand.

They fought for the good of the world, but they, themselves were corrupted by their sins. Honoka held great Pride and Greed, Nagisa held Loth, Gluttony and Wrath… Things like Zoroastrianism to push all the great evil onto a single man, made even the little of sins seem like nothing when you were to confront them to a Man, a Devil who bore all of the billions of sins and dark concepts of society.

The time began to jump as Honoka and Nagisa began to walk away from the Takoyaki stand… Hikari only stayed behind as time was frozen for only her, the world was going on without her… she could understand that and behind her, the young blond hair boy was now around, or seemingly around, her age. They looked like twins as his hair was shoulder-length… Hikari could only see them smile as they walked away from the moment in time. She wanted them to stay with her forever, and forever and forever… till they could perish together, that's all she wanted. But she fought for this happiness, time goes along and people move on as they grow older and older and older till they turn to dust.

Despite seeing it all the time, she still wanted to understand what it meant to grow old, to become weak and to die.

But she could not, nor could he…

Hikaru purple eyes stared as her as he bit his lip looking slightly pale.

"It isn't really going to end, Hikari-san. No matter how much you wish it, you cannot recreate it, you cannot join them, another world awaits you… We must just watch and guide them, till now until the moment they die."

Hikari couldn't listen to her brother's wisdom. Better to say: she already knew but didn't care any longer. She had no regrets in a certain sense… She was the Queen of Light, the beholder of Creation and to Eternity. Hikaru was the Dark Lord; The beholder of Hardship, Death and to Conclusion.

"… Our Warriors… our Servants and finally our creations. I just don't understand how the Queen never got bored to death…" Hikari spoke a bit spitefully as the world no longer pictured framed, it was now a pure and empty world of nothing. Not of life nor of death, not Eternity nor an Instant… just here and now, nothing more or less. Nothing was forgotten, it's just Hikari was simply tired and Hikaru understood her sentiment, but they swore they rule this world together and all the worlds in existences. After a couple of millions of years, repeating the past, future and whatever that was the present… things started to be forgotten, even they were never forgotten to begin with.

Everybody else were insignificant, they travel new worlds and saw new hardships by different people, different warriors bearing the Pretty Cure Protocol and finally their existence was undeniable.

"… A new battle begins…" Hikari's pupils became faded into darkness as she stared down below, below the invisible floor was a girl… a magic girl, a girl that didn't bear the Pretty Cure mark, she wasn't them and she been trying to reach them for all eternity. The girl was an unknown hero and fought relentlessly as her expression was fierce, Hikari smirked as she knew the girl couldn't even rise to Hikari's feet, passing the invisible barrier that was like the floor, the mortal was a mere man… she couldn't surpass even the crust of the world of the Gods .

But the girl's determination was that of Nagisa… what a sweet memory.

The warrior beside and magician started to show themselves as the battle began beneath the two gods. Porun was no longer a foot tall, his form had changed by time, he could go to his original state if he wish it so… but at the moment he seemed long eared rabbit faced lion of that of twenty feet, standing behind of Hikari and Hikaru… Lulun… the one who forever weaved the future was nowhere in sight, she was surely still watching the world endlessly as she continued move the worlds forward until the ending arise.

"Gods? Don't mock me… Hikari!" The Magic Girl yelled with all of her strengths in full fury. Would anybody believe that these people were lost in time? A group that look like somebody from a RPG, with the exception of the Magical Girl, not counting the Magician, Warrior and the Priest.

"Well… don't bore me. I will reward your efforts for all eternity, that is my blessing… All eternity is boring, knowing everything is boring… so please, let me enjoy this moment until the world of the Gods end. Give me something I haven't seen or known yet! Racheal-CHAAa-aannn!" Hikari screamed her last phrase by the mere excitement as the Warrior had broken the barrier between men and gods… while Racheal, the magical girl was given a pushed up as she jumped between the Priest and Magician's arms.

Hikaru had shot a 1 percentage of his power, enough to make a nuclear explosion. Pure Darkness swallow all things alike, indiscrimination was its existence as it was its end, Light discriminated all things, giving status and ranks… thus, only light could give a percentage on the power of Darkness, the war would only end in their favor, seeing that all life ends… there is no wrong in letting a small amount of people die, it is merely natural… sad but a honest truth. All mortal beings die… Hikari smirked as she could feel everything of their hope fading away from existence.

Being lost in time only gave them the advantage of nobody having their thoughts heard, but their emotions couldn't be denied… The girl would only be swallowed up and suffer a life in oblivion.

"Don't fuck with me-!" A girl yelled…

_(Hikari… she's getting stronger than our 50 percentage of power…, Popo…. Be take this to mind, she is only getting stronger. Stronger, Stronger, stronger-popo-popo, OOohhh- Hikari-Popo- Run! She passing a Thousand Precentage!)_ Porun's thoughts ran through Hikari's mind but she could only scoff in disappointment before she started suddenly giggle, her giggles began to crack into crackles as she spoke:

"Racheal-chan… hahaha, You're making me suffocate! You're power is nothing confronting a Quadrillions amount of power…. Me and my Brother together make even a more higher uncountable number! You're disappointing me! Come on, Come on, Come on! Fight on, no? Fight on, now until the moment you die!" Her yells and screams mixed as she shot a thunder bolt of white lightening towards the green, pink lining and blue accessorized patterned Magical Girl as she punch through the gobbling darkness.

_(lulu—Lulu… Lulu, Magic Power Upgraded "Unlimited Magical Works –Fifth Division of the Outer Heavens'-." Confirmed Upgrade! Upgrade Defense Mechanism "The Magic of Boundaries- The KyuuKyuuKyuu Division of the Deep Depths' Hells and the MiMiMi Unknown Parallels' Worlds! Check? Notified and UPGRADE COMPLETE! …)_ Lulun… what was she doing? There is no end nor future in a world of the gods… there is only just endless of nothing.

"Lulun?..." Hikari yelled to whatever place Lulun was working at, she couldn't even locate her, … why? Lulun and her had been allies for all eternity! Why was it ending now? Why was she helping this mortal? The mortal who belong nowhere, just like Hikari; merely born for the sake of some type of concept!

" Hard to believe but my future is weaved by your Upgrading Accessory, isn't it? Lulun… Lulun… She will fight now till the moment I die! I can't blame her for not fighting till the end, but have you forgotten her ideals, your old ideals? I won't forgive you for making your best friend cry! I've seen your memories, I saw your fears, your hopes and dreams… even if you weren't originally human, you may be a god now… but I think… … YOU SHOULD THROW DOWN YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY THRONE AS GOD! AAaahhHHHHHH-!"

"_Hey… What's wrong?" Nagisa as wearing her sportswear as they played in the park, her smile was so radiant back then… how much she give to go back to those time._

_-...-...-...-_

"_Don't forget you have to study hard! Like I study hard, like Nagisa practices everyday… you mustn't forget, you aren't alone… if you need our help-." Spoke Honoka as waved her index finger with a disappointed pout, Hikari study so hard for her middle year exams, she became exhausted… she forgotten she wasn't alone… but they were always so busy with High School, it was impossible to ask._

_Her head hurt as hard fist came down on the top of her head, Nagisa was serious "Yeah… we almost lost you, but now that you're here with us, even if we're busy… don't be bothered to ask for help."_

_-...-...-...-_

"_Nao, Nao… hehehe… you're so strange!" Kagayama-san joked with her best friend as they talked about going to a new collage. Hikari sitting in front but between them as they interact, joking and gossiping… a whole new world… They may never be together forever, but the older they got the harder it was being in contact with them. Soon Tabata and Kagayama-sna would disappear as well in the world that is the future._

_Hikari's tears silently fell down, her breath hic as she didn't want this moment to go as well… But all things ended and new thing began. Yukishiro was now working in an American Univeristy, and Misumi was in Osaka… everything was changing to drastically, the promises that were made faded, were they all forgotten?_

_All she knew that it wasn't fair! Why does everybody leave in the end?_

_She couldn't help but cry her abandon heart out!_

"_Hikari-chan…?" A voice called out._

_-...-...-...-_

Rachael flew with as the wind was whipping against the mortal as her fist was filled with brilliant light, a light Hikari hadn't seen for such a long time ago… it was like a miniature sun, the empty present nonexistent world was being filled with relentless life, a life that jumped and continued forward.

_(Lulu… I'm sorry, Hikari. I'm so very sorry… But please feel the hearts of the many multi-existence of the worlds, universes and timelines… I won't stop, I so sorry-lulu-lulu –lulu- uuuuUUuuuUuuuu—Uuuuu! I'm sorry, but the multi-verse depends on it! UPGRADING COMMENCING! BEGIN PHASE 1.0.76669a.886.-. )_ Lulun voiced her pitiful voice, but that sorrowful voice only made Hikari scream angrily… why does everybody forget all those important promises? Why can't they be together forever? Why did such events happen all the time? ARGHHH! She couldn't forgive anybody or anything… Hikaru- Hikaru—Finish them off!

Her inner feeling reached into Hikaru and 'purified' them into his limitless attacks, the wave of darkness almost hit, again and again, but almost hitting the girl… every attack was dodged by a mere minimum, her skin was cut as her flesh started to show it's icky and gooey red meat as the blood poured out, putting her hands out a small radiant sun shot and hit Hikaru, despite he was faster and stronger in every way comparing to that mortal, the attack must have been strong as Hikaru flew and the sun exploded onto him.

…

"…"

"…"

What… What happen to Hikaru? Why did his existence no longer cross into her heart?

_( OH NO! oh no-popo-popo-Popo-) Porun's voice began to cry as he continue to confirm her fears (Hikaru is no longer an entity in the higher realms! __Lulun is targeting you! Run-popo!RUUNN-POPO-POPOPO-popopopiopo! __Please Hikari, the mortal has surpass our countless number of power… Popo-… popo…)_Porunì's voice became even weaker and weaker… was he just attacked? His existences was fading too, is cannot be? IT CANNOT BE! I-T-I-S-I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E…. It is impossible…

As she coward in despair she couldn't even notice her voice was crackling like a broken record as the girl came after her: the final one left.

_-...-...-...-_

"_Hikari-chan…? Can you hear us? We're right beside you. Even though we're going to be far apart, we'll always be together. Hikari-chan…? Please listen to us, we're right beside you! We've always been by your side, even if you didn't notice us." Who was talking to her? In the isolated room, Hikari, was on her knee as she stared without emotion, like a broken porcelain doll._

_She couldn't believe in those voices…_

"_I'm sorry… I must of cause so much pain, because we're related, you suffer of what my essence and being is. I, the Life of the Dark Lord; the kind of all void… I ask forgiveness… because you held me beside you, you felt my essences of badness, of pain and sorrow of all existences, of all beings and entities…" Another voice spoke._

"_I… I don't believe you… Everybody… Everybody abandoned me…" Hikari's eyes filled with tears and they fell silently as she put her hands onto her ears, she didn't believe them and she wouldn't believe them, not ever! Never, ever, ever! 'They all broke their promises, the all left and then they died, while I lived! They broke their promises even before they died! I won't ever forgive them!' Her head with filled with those endless thoughts._

"_HIKARI!" A strong voice yelled at her, their hands were tightly holding onto her shoulders, she couldn't forgive the person who pretended to be her equal! No one was worthy of touching her, all wilted before she even aged a year of those countless millions!_

_Her face twisted in cold fury as she face her unequal and gasped was all she could do in her surprised._

"_Nagisa-san… Nagisa-san… is that really you? *Hic* *hic* It can't be so… you're already dead, you can never come back! All I can do is repeat, and repeat, and repeat a and repeat over and over again…" Hikari started to cry as the rigid expression on Nagisa's face relaxed into a softer understanding one. Hikari's eyes widen as she saw behind Nagisa was Honoka-san and her friends, Shiho, Rina and Hikari's old friends: Tabata Nao-san and Kagayama-chan…_

"… _We're all here now…Yeah, we all moved on with our life, but we didn't forget our old happy school years nor our friends. Being together forever is quite a task and forever is a long time. It's heartbreaking saying goodbye, but saying goodbye doesn't mean forever… But then again, what do I know of forever-hehe-… I'm lazy, always working last minute… But I'll try my hardest! How about you?" Nagisa spoke, as her tightly holding hands didn't loosen, casually like all that time didn't pass._

_Honoka smiled gently "… It's heartbreaking, but it's necessary to see more than the world outside your town. To help millions, you must understand millions… and you did that for a very long time. For a very, uncountable amount of time, I couldn't be less proud of you. But should we rest every once and while? If you keep working like this, you yourself will probably forget the origin of all your past actions… even an innocent memory can be twisted if seen in a wrong perceptive…"_

"_We're… We've always been by your side and nothing will ever change that." Nao spoke looking a bit pitiful while her friend held a similar expression._

"…" _Hikari was still crying as her voice hic before her croaked voice became more human "… I don't believe you. You all left me, you all went to follow your dreams and went so far away, even Mipple and Mepple went to marry one another and left the human world: the moment Honoka and Nagisa-san decided to leave home for collage! It isn't fair! You all lied to me! I brought them back just for you and you still left!"_

_Another person began to cry with her and Hikari's shoulder's began to sting in pain as Nagisa's grip became tighter._

"_You idiot! You're such an idiot! We fought for a future like this, to be together and to succeed in our dreams and in a sense both of those dreams came true! Being your friend, being Mepple's friend and finally being everybody's friend taught me so many things, are you saying everything that existed was for nothing? To live is to go forward, to die is to never change." Nagisa spoke strongly as the tears continued to fall._

_Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Lulun, The Elder, The Gatekeeper and many others began to fill the room behind the other students, all of them looking with an unwavering determination._

_The world began to shine radiantly…_

"_We're always going to be together –popo. Always together-popo." Porun said as he raised up a small sword._

_Lulun jumped excitedly "Yes, yes… Together, forever… Lulu. We're forever together… lulu… don't you feel it?"_

_Mepple smirked as he crossed his arms "If you haven't notice it, you'd really turned old Obaa-san!-Meple"_

_Mipple did a play punch onto Mepple's head "That right… even though time moves on, we haven't left you. We've changed but that's kind of goes with the flow of time, no-miple."_

_In the radiant world, everybody she knew were surrounded by a powerful emerald green light. They all gave her look of understanding and fortitude holding such ideal of future, she could feel their innocent emotions and their more complex ones. But soon the bright white room became so bright, even the Goddess of Light, Herself, couldn't see in such a light._

"_Hello and Goodbye, We'll Meet Again…" Many voice rang out as the world burst fully into the light. _

_-...-...-...-_

_-...-...-...-_

Laying on the floor, her bones were somewhat broken and blood spewed out without stop, but all she could do was look up into the nothingness that was the 'sky'.

The girl, Racheal, the magical girl held a gun… better to say a shotgun double barrels faced Hikari's face as the gun still steamed, showing it had been use to attack her before. The girl's gun faced Hikari while Racheal stared far deep into the endless 'sky', her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but her mouth were distorted as she grid her teeth.

"You know it is futile… even if you shoot me, even if you kill me… I will simply come back." Hikari spoke calmly but she wasn't all that emotion as she was all-knowing, footsteps began to sound, echoing and echoing the echoes of those single footsteps, the could only belong to one person: Hikaru.

His voice came to life "That was painful.. and impressive . Not many mortals have beaten the gods. I tend to be defeated often, but that merely by certain laws…"

"…" The girl didn't speak, but both of them knew she was no longer upgraded by Lulun's equipment. The girl knew that they knew… there was no stalemate, the siblings had checkmated the king and nobody or anything could stop if they even bothered to try.

The girl didn't look down, she was full of fear, her courage came with her powers… she had known a long time ago; fighting the gods were impossible without some type of help of the higher planes. So the world turned into silence, Hikari's widen eyes slowly lowered down halfway and spoke:

"So… you know you cannot win, you've given up internally and yet you still will fight a lost Battle, heh… If I even bothered I could kill by just touching you."

"… I fought with all I got and I'm not ashamed to die even now… I fought with everything I had, I fulfilled my role that your friend gave to me, though my role cannot be fulfilled unless you fulfill it for me… you know what my single wish is? I don't have to explain it, I've already told you, unless that is you've forgotten it."

"If I grab your hand, if you grab my hand… who knows what future awaits us." Hikari said mindlessly as she smiled to the higher planes, Rachael looked at her doubtfully.

"… You know… You aren't originally human, but yet you'd lived you life like a human till the moment you left the earth. I, myself, live like a human despite being something 'not' human. Our happiness is usually compromise because we live with so many people, but happiness can be so much greater, didn't you learn that? I bet you did… but even children forget their old moral teachings. Sometimes I feel like I'm just teaching a little child, instead of a god, strange isn't it?"

Rachael's voice became soft as she looked reminisced, before anybody knew it, the gun had disappeared and a only her hand, a white hand filled with scars and pain of that of many years of hardship.

"Being a mortal makes you different… even if you aren't human you are surely alive… so are you sure you want to help me up? I might kill you with a single touch…"

Hikari couldn't help but smirk, her world was a everlasting story, the person who shot her down was going to pick her up? Just because Hikari found enlightenment doesn't tell the future; the future she'll weave and guide for all eternity.

"What do I have to lose? I can only go when my wish has been fulfilled, you're the only one who can fulfill it. I can't even get home without you… So I admit my defeat. What do we have to lose to touch hands?"

Hikari smirked before calmly replying "I may be the good goddess, but I bring forth eternity… eternity is painful, it is a torture all in itself. But… thank you…"

Hikari moved her hand slowly up before her hand and Rachael's hand gripped upon on another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello… This may seem odd and out of character, but since I wanted to write a Pretty Cure story this is what I came up with. I just wanted to write something, like a theory, haha… I wouldn't be surprise if this is totally unliked. Whatever… I hoped you'd enjoyed it.<strong>

**I swear though out of all the Pretty Cure Season 1 and 2 are the best. I wish they did more… but the thing I wish they do in the fighting was that they allow some blood. Being pushed by magical (invisible) winds gets boring after a while.**


End file.
